


Can I Have This Dance?

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And with every step together</i>
  <br/>
  <i>We just keep on getting better</i>
  <br/>
  <i>So can I have this dance?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this forever, and I finally did. It's completely self-indulgent fluff, because I can't listen to this song without thinking of this exact thing happening, so. I had to get it out of my head.
> 
> The song is "Can I Have This Dance?" from High School Musical 3, and it _really_ helps [to listen to it](http://tresbellemichelle.tumblr.com/post/65167244524) while reading. Trust me.

They're not doing anything in particular. Chris is on his laptop (as usual), his neck supported by Darren's thigh while his head rests in Darren's lap. And Darren is on his tablet, humming softly to himself, his fingers occasionally drifting through Chris's hair when they're not scrolling or tapping. It's late enough that dinner is over and done with, the only remnants being mostly-gone wine in the good glasses (the ones that sing when Darren runs his finger on the edge). It's a calm, quiet evening at home—even Brian is asleep, curled up in the corner of the living room.

Darren's humming turns vaguely familiar, and then it stops suddenly.

"We should go dancing," Darren says, pressing the tip of his finger to Chris's forehead so that he looks away from his laptop and up into Darren's eyes.

"What?" Chris asks, even though he knows what Darren said.

"We should go dancing." Darren holds his arms out like he's about to start waltzing an invisible someone across the room, adding a back-and-forth sway for emphasis. Like Chris needs a demonstration of what he means by _dancing_. "Tonight. Want to?"

Chris wonders if Darren is kidding, because it's not a matter of wanting to or not. It's whether or not they _can_. There are rules. Chris knows them, and Darren knows them, so he _has_ to be joking. Except he doesn't look like he is. He's smiling down at Chris with this curious, expectant smile on his face, but there's this _look_ in his eyes, like he wants Chris to understand something without having to ask exactly what it is.

It's something they've gotten rather good at, over time and out of necessity.

So Chris thinks. There's a possibility there's a party somewhere, thrown by someone Chris or Darren trusts and full of people who know their secret and have already proven able to keep it. They would have to jump through hoops to get there and then spend the rest of their night glued together in a hot, crowded room before they left separately. If Darren was going to come back to Chris's house—well, more hoops.

Darren might mean one of those "discrete" clubs. Those have even more hoops, and involve both of them trusting a club full of people to keep their secret (with it being understood that Chris and Darren would keep _theirs_ ). Chris has been to them before, when he wanted to be able to go dancing or drinking with friends without the evidence showing up on the internet or a tabloid. But it's not something him and Darren have done just them. It's not something Chris even _wants_ to do with Darren, because it feels like too big a risk.

But Darren loves to be out. So much of what they are has to happen behind closed doors, away from prying eyes, and when Chris's mind turns toward darker places, he wonders what that's doing to Darren. It's been the source of arguments in the past—many arguments. Maybe Darren would be able to forgive him for how rarely he enjoys the clubbing scene if they could go out _at all_ , even to dinner or lunch or a movie or to _Starbucks_ , but they can't.

Even if they could just get up and go right now, Chris isn't even sure he wants to. Actually, he's pretty sure he doesn't.

There's one more thing it could be, something they sometimes do just because they can.

They pretend.

They pretend that they're not famous, or that they are but the rules don't exist because they don't have to. They pretend like they have all the options that they actually don't, because it's better to choose not to do something themselves than to know that someone else is making the decision for them. It's a game, that's all it is, but sometimes it's amazing how much playing with it can help.

Maybe Darren is just asking him to play along.

"Then we have to get _dressed_ ," Chris finally whines, frowning up at Darren like the idea of swapping his sweats for skinny jeans is the least appealing thing in the world right now (which, actually, isn't far from the truth).

"You are so fucking lazy," Darren teases with a laugh, jiggling his thighs, and Chris swats at him. "Come _on_ ," Darren wheedles, bending his neck further so that his face is closer to Chris's. "You don't want to go dancing with me?" He's pouting now, but the effect is lessoned by the way he seems to be smirking with his eyes.

"I didn't say that, I said I didn't want to get dressed," Chris counters. In all actuality, dancing with Darren… Well, Chris can hardly think up any valid excuses not to. Why wouldn't he want to be pressed up against Darren, their bodies swaying and grinding to music and to each other? It's one of the first things they ever did together, as themselves, when they were just friends…

Darren seems to be thinking, and then he's wiggling out from underneath Chris (his head falls to the couch with a _thump_ ) and scrolling through his tablet again. Chris turns his head and stares after him.

"What are you doing?" He asks, a grin starting to take over his face and his voice filled with amusement.

"You don't want to leave the house, I want to dance… No reason we can't compromise, Colfer." Darren gives him a look before he heads over to the iPod speakers Chris has set up on the entertainment center. He plugs his iPad into it, hits a button, and suddenly a slower song than Chris expected starts to play. A slower, _familiar_ song.

Chris is pretty sure it's the song Darren was humming a few minutes before.

"You're joking," Chris says, even as Darren is looking oh-so-pleased with himself. His expression falls, just for a minute, and then he looks imploringly at Chris while he pauses the song before it really has a chance to get started.

"Come on, please?" Darren dips his chin and bats his eyelashes. "For me?"

They stare at each other, like it's some kind of showdown. Like Chris actually thinks he'll win this one when he doesn't even really care enough to put up a decent fight. It's hard, when your boyfriend is so cheesy and adorable. So Chris puts out a long-suffering sigh as he sits up, and Darren lights up like a Christmas tree.

He restarts the song and walks over to Chris. Chris isn't exactly sure what he expected, but it's not for Darren to open his mouth and start lip-syncing along with the lyrics as he holds his hand out for Chris (even though it should have been).

" _Take my hand, take a breath_."

Chris almost starts laughing as he takes hold of Darren's hand, and Darren pulls him up from the couch. When Darren had said he wanted to go dancing, this is not what Chris had thought he meant.

" _Pull me close_."

It shouldn't be surprising that Darren knows any sort of ballroom dancing, but it is. Then again, Chris can't help but wonder if he picked this up from actual classes, or just from watching the movie. He's settling Chris's arms into position—their hands joined on one side, Chris's other curled around Darren's bicep.

" _And take one step_."

They're _waltzing_. And Darren is leading, apparently. Even though he's mouthing along with Vanessa Hudgens.

" _Keep your eyes locked on mine_." Darren grins at him, dipping his chin slightly and making exaggerated movements with his eyebrows as he leads them in a slightly fumbly waltz as Chris gets his footing. " _And let the music be your guide_."

Chris wonders if he's supposed to keep playing along, if Darren wants him to mouth along, too, but there's not enough time to really question it. But when Chris opens his mouth, he sings, even if his own voice is mostly drowned out by Zac Efron's (it's a bit of a weird sound, actually).

" _Won't you promise me…_ "

Darren looks delighted, and starts to sing in response. " _Now won't you promise me that you'll never forget_."

" _We'll keep dancing…_ "

" _To keep dancing—_ " Darren's eyes lights up as Chris's voice comes in to join his. " _Wherever we go next_."

It's a good thing they're both used to dancing and singing simultaneously for a living. Sure, the singing is pre-recorded, but it still takes a certain amount of coordination. It's not like the waltz they're doing is particularly rigorous, even as Darren breaks them apart to suddenly twirl Chris (leaving him laughing with surprise).

" _It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_."

It's so ridiculous.

" _It's one-in-a-million, the chances of feeling the way we do_."

 _They_ are so ridiculous.

" _And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_."

But that doesn't stop Chris from grinning so hard that it's nearly impossible to keep singing, it doesn't stop his heart from fluttering around in his chest cavity like a bird.

" _So can I have this dance?_ " Chris has stopped singing, but Darren keeps going. " _Can I have this dance?_ "

Darren makes a movement like he wants to let Chris lead now, but Chris pulls them to a stop. The song keeps going ( _take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me_ ), and Darren's eyebrows raise questioningly. Chris just lets out a breathy laugh, shakes his hand, and leans in and kisses him.

_Let it rain, let it pour_  
 _What we have is worth fighting for_  
 _You know I believe  
_ _We were meant to be_


End file.
